The WoW Meme of YGO!
by Whisperer of Wintersilence
Summary: Wintersilence has come to Domino City...and she's about to make the whole YGO cast wish she was never born. Tagged long, long ago...by Alister's Girlfriend. Complete crack! Yaoi? None. FIRST story. Lots of humor/parody/crack. Penny for your thoughts?


Warning: This is my first YGO story. And my first silly story ever. First story. Period.

Personal thanks go to AG, one of my many awesome friends. She helped me with this seeing as how I suck and clueless to pinpoint and stay in character. Without her I would be screwed. Her full penname is Alister's Girlfriend and she's an AMAZING writer!

I know this meme is greatly late. My fault and last owner of this account. But I didn't know about it once my friend had give it to me. And then she told me. And then I asked help from AG. But here we go.

Um…YGO doesn't belong to me. So unneeded…you all knew that…Brooklyn Rage is by LittleKuriboh…I only wanted to mention it in a certain section of this meme…Alister's Girlfriend had brainstormed the plot ideas for about half of these. I was way lazy with the admitting the undying love and first date. I can read romance stuff but unable to write it. Pokémon is not mine. And 3OH!3 and their song is not mine too.

* * *

**Time to Duel!...?**

* * *

**The obvious question—who's your favorite character(s)?**

"Go pokéball!" Wintersilence cheered and threw a baseball at the dragon.

It bounced off the blue scales. Then it rolled into the patch of dirt.

Blue Eyes blinked and cocked its head at the being that woke him.

And then it unleashed a thundering white lighting attack.

Wintersilence stumbled. Fell face down.

Screw Kaiba.

He could keep his Blue Eyes White Dragons.

Not like he was the only guy with awesome dragon-type monsters.

And Whisperer of Wintersilence swore to catch 'em all!

* * *

**What would happen if you and this/these character(s) met?**

"Get OFF me!"

Today was like any other day.

But there was one exception for it to be a regular everyday day.

They had been walking downtown as always. That was the same. They still plotted ways to gain fame. That was the same too. And they were bickering too. That hadn't changed.

Until his friend noticed the person trailing after them.

Maybe they should have continued to not notice.

Or he should have.

The stalker paid no mind to his friend.

But once he told them to bug off, snicker, immediately he had been engulfed in a hug.

"Rex Raptor, Dinosaur Expert!" His attacker sang with a coy evil tone. "You are so adorable!"

Weevil Underwood gleefully snickered. "That's what you get for setting my butterfly collection loose."

"This isn't funny, Weevil!" Rex growled and tried to pull away from death's grip. "Help me!"

"Maybe this'll teach you not to mess with my insects."

"Weevil—!" He blinked when he found himself freed from her grip.

Wintersilence looked around and started across the street.

They blinked in union after her. "Hey, you owe me an explanation of what you thought you were doing!"

"Well," She sang and continued skipping, "you obviously don't want me as your fan. So I'll go be Joey's fan!"

As she disappeared from their sight, they exchanged glances. And then Rex Raptor took off running in her direction. Weevil Underwood gawked at his, what he never would admit, friend. Hadn't Rex been whining and begging for his help in being freed from that crazy lady's grip?

"Rex what do you think you're doing?"

"Wheeler isn't getting another fan of mine! Besides, if she's my fan, I'm a step ahead of you to the road of fame!" Was his fading away response and Weevil smirked.

He would be.

That was, if he hadn't gone the other way from where Wintersilence had went.

* * *

**Throw your character(s) into one of your favorite fandoms 8D! How would**** they react?**

"I'm Ash and I'm a Pokémon Trainer!"

"Oh great," Famous CEO of KaibaCorp that does not exist in this fandom said, "more twerps."

Beside him Mokuba asked his brother what that yellow blob was. Kaiba didn't answer for he had no clue what it was. It seemed like a disfigured rat that had been tested for too many science experiments. Both Kaiba brothers watched as the one named Ash continued to blabber on.

"I've got an idea! Let's have a Pokémon battle!" Ash pumped his fist in the air.

"The term you're searching for is a Duel." Mokuba corrected. "Besides you won't be able to win against my big brother! He's the best!"

"We'll see about that! Pikachu, I choose you!"

"Pika!" The yellow rat leaped from his shoulder and landed on the ground, electricity surrounding its small form.

"... Um..."

Kaiba activated his duel disk and drew a card summoning the beast from within.

Two Second Later...

"PIKACHU!!!!!!" Ash wailed in disbelief in the burnt spot of the ground, tears flowing down his cheeks and sobs wracking his body. His two friends both gasped with shock and horror but that was about it. They didn't do anything except sob and gave broken expressions.

"Humph, that was a complete waste of my time." Kaiba announced. He turned on his heel and walked away, his grand jacket flying out from behind him.

"I told you my big brother would win!" Mokuba beamed and then became down. "Uh... sorry about your Parachute—"

"PIKACHUUUUUU!!!!!" Ash sobbed and fell to his knees.

"Err, that's what I meant... sorry about your... that..." Before anything else happened Mokuba sprinted after his brother and trying to block out the howls of despair from behind them. He felt bad for that yellow ball of fuzz... Blue Eyes hadn't even given the thing a chance to land a blow on him. Not that it would damage the breathtaking dragon. Still...

"PIKACHUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

_**PAIRINGS!!**_

**Who are your dream Yu-Gi-Oh! lurvbirds?**

Whisperer of Wintersilence poked her friend in the arm.

"What?"

"Is Alister and Lynn an official pairing? With a fancy name?"

Her friend shook her head. "No. It's just a canon character x original character."

"But... it's a pairing though."

"Well, yes, but—"

"Doesn't that mean it counts?"

"Um... I guess?"

"Damn it! Now I'll have an even harder time figuring out which is my true lurvbirds!" Wintersilence roared with anger. She stomped her feet and wildly shook her head in all directions. "I don't know who to pick!"

"You like Gentleshipping don't you?"

"Fuck yes! But I like Polarshipping too! Along with both Replayshipping AND Fillershipping! And Trustshipping! Why must there be so many lovable pairings!? WHY!?" She fell to her knees and shouted up to the heavens. "It's even worse because I can only choose one! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Take a week to think about it."

Three Weeks Later...

"I know who I'll pick!"

"OK and the result is...?"

"Soothingshipping!" Wintersilence grinned with great delight. "You know, right? It is what you're calling Alister and Serenity right now. Until someone makes it official and all that jazz."

"OK then? And you're calling them that too."

"... do you think I should do Polarshipping instead? Or something else?"

"Wintersilence, this is your meme. I already finished mine remember? I'm just giving you help on characterization because you asked for it. Feel free to write about whatever pairing you want."

"Soothingshipping it is!"

Ten Seconds Later and a Day...

"I've changed my mind. I'm going with Vexshipping!"

"OK, whatever you say..."

Another Day Later...

"Nah, I'll try my hand at Soothingshipping. That way you can see whether you're more of a Gentleshipping fan or a Soothingshipping fan. And if I do a good enough job, you'll fall in love of your Soothingshipping couple thingy and write one yourself!"

"Why do I get the feeling that you're going to change your mind soon?"

* * *

**How would these characters proclaim their undying love for one another?**

Talk about awkward moments.

For this week, this moment would be winning the first prize award.

True Alister didn't care for a relationship. But that had changed. He had bumped into a sweet girl. She was unfortunately lost. And had asked him for help. They somehow managed to keep in touch and finally she asked if it was OK if they could try dating. He didn't think it that was a good idea. She seemed hopeful. That made him say yes. And he decided he didn't mind this. Neither had bothered to deal with surnames. Knowing the first names were enough.

Maybe he should have asked.

Because when Raphael had she dropped the bomb.

Valon had shrugged it off. Tons of people had the same surnames. And they weren't all related. And maybe it would have been better to keep her from asking if they knew someone they didn't like with the same surname. Alister wished he had stopped her. Or his friend. Either one.

Upon hearing her brother's name her face fell in confusion. What's so bad about my brother?

Not even crickets played their tunes.

The eldest of the three seemed to be trying to calm Valon down. He wasn't angry that his best mate was dating his once enemy. But he still was angry nonetheless.

Serenity stared up at him with worried eyes.

He gave her an affectionate pat on the head.

"Least you're not Kaiba's sister." Alister breathed a sigh of relief.

When she asked why they had issues with the cold CEO and her brother, each biker stared at her.

OK, maybe now this was the really, really, REALLY THE awkward moment.

* * *

**What would their first date be like?**

"Stupid curfew. I'm a big girl and I don't see why I can't stay out late for one night!"

Alister listened as his girlfriend moaned and groaned having a curfew. Her brother had made her one. Why? Once Joey found out his baby sister was dating one of the biker punks, he decided to have rules set. But the lanky man couldn't blame him. Still this didn't sit well with Serenity.

She had bought tickets early to see a movie. That was coming out tonight. And only four hours ago did Joey tell her she couldn't be out past eight. Either that or he'd tag along. Fail seeing as how there were only two tickets.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." She grumbled.

A miserable wail escaped past her lips when she saw the time. It was nine-thirty.

"Can't he understand that I can handle myself? And that I can make my own choices?"

"He knows." Alister gave. "But he also wants to keep you safe."

"But I really wanted to see this movie."

"Serenity we can go see it tomorrow."

"But it wouldn't be the same. Tonight was to be _the_ special moment. And now it's not. It was going to be our first, official date. And now it won't be." She grumbled and hugged her pillow. "We may never have an official date ever because of this stupid curfew."

Alister picked up the book lying on the desk. He made the short distance over to her bed and plopped down beside her. She watched with question. He leaned back against the headboard. She blushed when he pulled her close to him and kept his arm resting around her waist.

"What are you d-doing Alister?"

"Reading is just as enjoyable as a movie."

Serenity sighed and shrugged. "I guess…" She didn't want them reading. That meant no conversation. And silence. And this wasn't how their first official date was planned to be.

However that wasn't the case.

Alister started reading to her.

Serenity listened and smiled. This really was enjoyable as a movie.

If not more.

* * *

**Now...dress your favorite couple as EACH OTHER 8D!!!**

Serenity examined herself in the mirror. Cheeks flushed from how exposed her stomach was. But otherwise the outfit was completely comfortable. It was a bonus that the trench coat was heavy coated with her boyfriend's scent. She inhaled deeply, greedily, and sighed with pure bliss. Oh how she loved his smell. But she loved him more.

"This really is nice."

"Glad someone's having a nice time." Came a muffled and sarcastic response.

She titled her head to the changing room. "Alister, are you alright in there?"

"C'mon, Alister, it can't be tha' bad o' a thin'." Valon offered though his facial expression told a whole different story. He seemed to be having a laughing attack. He also held a camera in his hands. "Now c'mon out 'n show us what you 'ave to offer."

"I refuse to come out of this changing room unless I'm wearing my own clothes."

"What's the difference? You already wear tank tops, mate. This can't be that different."

No reply.

"Beside 'm sure it goes great with your figure." He snickered.

No reply yet.

"Valon," Raphael sighed. He shook his head, "you just signed your death warrant."

* * *

_**WHAT IF?**_

**Someone stole your favorite characters trading card D8? TEH HORROR!**

"Hey, how come the whole Yu-Gi-Oh! cast is right outside your door?" Her friend asked with suspicion as walked into Wintersilence's house. "You're not planning on using them for our science experiment, are you?"

Wintersilence shook her head, hunched over her desk.

"Then mind telling me why they seem so angry? Rebecca, Atemu, and Bakura, Raphael, Joey, and Kaiba, heck they all seem really angry." She continued. "And they say it's because you took something from them."

"I'm innocent until proven guilty."

She walked over and her eyes popped out of their sockets.

"You stole their favorite and most treasured cards?!"

"I'll give them back... after I win a championship battle with 'em." Wintersilence thoughtfully gave and handed her friend a card. "You can give that back to Yugi though."

"Did you spill chocolate on this?!"

"No." A pause filled the space. "I accidently dropped it into my bowl of chocolate ice cream."

* * *

**Prince Atemu and Bakura met as children?**

Bakura darkly smirked as he raised the knife.

Oh yes, he'd finally get his revenge.

He was going to stab the Pharaoh in his sleep!

A perfect plan!

No one suspected him, a child, up to something this sinister.

Poke.

Bakura snapped his eyes opened and glared at his Hikari. "This better be good."

"I'm leaving to the store and wanted to know if you wanted anything." Ryou gave.

His Yami's eye twitched and shrugged. "I'll be back in a few." Was all he gave and left the house without another word.

Bakura growled and settled back against the sofa, allowing sleep to overcome him again.

He was extremely disappointed when it wasn't the same dream.

Instead it had obnoxious bunnies and flying kitties that smiled.

"Forget this." Bakura barked and forced himself awake, grabbing his jacket and stomping out of the house. He'd go send a few punks to the Shadow Realm to make him feel better.

* * *

**Your favorite dark and light duo went to the grocery store?**

Yugi sweat dropped.

Atemu went to snatch the last box of his favorite cereal since being here.

Only to have an extra hand snag onto said item.

Promises of painful death was exchanged mentally.

"I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!"

Atemu and Yugi blinked. "A what now?"

"Oh, sorry, wrong show. I challenge you to a duel!" Wintersilence corrected.

"Ah, now I know what you're saying!" Atemu grinned.

"This won't take long..." Wintersilence's friend yawned and Yugi turned to look at her.

"Because Atemu is unbeatable?"

"No, because Wintersilence is going to throw her free cupcake at him and make a mad dash to the cashier with the cereal." A.G. answered with another yawn. "... wish the bikers were here."

On cue a certain redhead, a spiky haired brunette, and a muscular blond passed by.

"Yes!"

Yugi, again, sweat dropped. He watched the friend hurry after them. A moment later there was a yelp and a 'No! Not you!' while a boisterous laughter filled the store. Items crashed as more 'Get away from me' and 'I told ya we should'a kept the shelia, Raph!' sounded.

"What the—!"

He watched as A.G.'s prediction was right; her friend had thrown a cupcake that was now glued to poor Atemu's hair as she made a mad rush to the cashier.

"Get back here with my treasure!" He yelled and took off after her.

He followed after them and discovered Wintersilence dancing with the item she just bought and an angry Yami ready to strangle her. He saw that cans of soda boxes had been what he heard fell. And he saw Wintersilence's friend hugging, which the correct term is clinging, to poor Alister. And blinked when Rex rushed past him and started yelling at Wintersilence she could frick'en hug him as long as she remained his fan and not Joey's.

Yugi blinked. Maybe he'd just have Atemu wait out in the car.

Or call ahead of time to save a box of his favorite cereal.

Or shop at a whole different market altogether.

* * *

**Joey took over Kaiba Corporation?**

"Hey Kaiba, bet you wish you didn't say you'd give me whatever I want just to keep me from singing my awesome song—BROOKLYN RAGE!"

Kaiba didn't know what was worse.

Enduring the stupid song by the mutt...

Or having to give up the rights of KaibaCorp...

"Nice going, Seto." Sarcasm dripped each word.

"Seto, we'll figure something out."

Kaiba glared at his two brothers. "Shut up the both of you." He barked. He really was in a foul mood.

Mokuba glanced at Noa; Noa glanced at Mokuba.

They'd just have to find the way on their own.

It was obvious Kaiba was ready to go on a murderous rampage.

* * *

**Your favorite character(s) played DDR? Would they be Chump(s) or Champ(s)?**

Dartz had no idea how he ended up here. The thousand year old Atlantean had been minding his own business and poof! That was what he interpreted as. He had no idea about the other man that stood a few inches away from him. But from his expression Dartz gathered he was lost in this whole thing too.

"What iz za going on here?" His accent was heavier than Valon's.

"That's easy." They both jumped and swung around to face a teen. "I wanted to know which one of you two is better at DDR."

"D...D...R...?" Dartz repeated. It sounded familiar to him. Maybe Valon had mentioned it once. But whatever the case he still was lost about this weird event.

"Dance Dance Revolution," Wintersilence pulled out a token from her pocket, "now do your best and whoever loses shall be getting my undying love."

Dartz and Siegfried both glanced at each other.

They both hurriedly stumbled to play this ridiculous game.

They refused to lose. They didn't want this loony stalking them and proclaim their 'undying' love and what not. They already learned their mistakes. Why did they need such a horrid nightmare punishment like this? It was far worse to have then being tortured.

That was for sure.

* * *

_**FINAL ONE**_

**Put your iPod on shuffle and write a Yu-Gi-Oh! related drabble for the next song that pops up.**

"You do know what you're being charged with, correct Ms. Wintersilence?"

"Yes, your honor."

He leaned back in his seat. "And how do you plead?"

"Not guilty."

Voices in the stands behind them rose in protest. Gozaburo Kaiba banged the mallet.

"Silence, silence in my courtroom!"

"You should be dead, you old fool!" Seto Kaiba slammed his fists down. Noa voiced out his agreement as did Mokuba. "Besides how are you a judge?! This doesn't make any sense!"

The old man grinned viciously. "Good question. Now silence in my court!"

"Why is it that when she came along everything started to get weird…er?" Joey asked.

Alister scoffed. "She's not as crazy as she is." He lifted his right hand that showed being cuffed to the girl sitting beside him. "I'm sure without Wintersilence's help, this psycho would have thought of this idea to handcuffing herself to me."

A snicker came from Valon.

"Actually no, even this is idea is way too crazy and out of bounds for me to agree with."

"And insisting that I marry you isn't?!" Alister snapped.

"You do know you can get a restraining order, right?" Duke put in.

"I would have done that already," Alister seethed, "if she hadn't restrained me from doing so."

Duke's mouth dropped open in shock.

"What did I say about silence in my courtroom!" Gozaburo howled. "If she says she's not guilty, she's not. Case dismissed!"

"You can't do that!" Kaiba snapped.

"If she's the reason I'm back, I'm letting her free. Besides it shows she's a pain in the ass for you, Seto." The senior Kaiba laughed with craziness in his eyes.

Everyone shouted and screamed.

Wintersilence grinned at her friend. She shook her head.

"I thought I could trust you."

"Hey, you know my theme song. Don't Trust Me."

"Yeah, now I know not to."

Wintersilence pulled out her iPhone and showed her the song by the amazing artists known as 3OH!3. "Don't Trust Me. Awesome song. You should listen to it one day."

Without further ado Wintersilence strolled out of the courtroom.

Gosh that was fun.

* * *

_**YOUR MOVE! **_

**TAG THREE OR MORE AUTHORS!**

* * *

The only author I know in the YGO section is Alister's Girlfriend. And she's the one that tagged me.

And if you haven't figured out who the person Wintersilence (I) was talking to in **Which if your favorite Yu-Gi-Oh! Lurvbirds** and **Someone stole your favorite characters trading card D8! TEH HORROR!** Then I'll tell you. It was Alister's Girlfriend. She and I did have the conversation of which is my Yu-Gi-Oh! favorite couple and I couldn't decided. I decided to be nice and write a pairing she thinks is cute. Though I'll have to wait and see if she loves Gentleshipping more or (what we call) Soothingshipping. OH! And as for the grocery store one...you have to read her meme to understand WHY Alister is saying, "No! Not you!" and all that awesomeness. But yeah...I decided to have her appear in this meme. And thanks a ton for helping me with the characters, AG!

And don't kill me for handcuffing you to Alister. It was too perfect to let by.

And please tell me you all know what fandom I threw Seto Kaiba and Mokuba in. It literally screamed what fandom I placed them in. Literally it did.


End file.
